As Two Witches Dance
by majorfangirl
Summary: As she dances away her anger, as she begins to fall in love, they cast their spell. Short TemaTen. For Divine Chaos's contest.


**A/N: My entry for Divine Chaos's Halloween contest. Contains mentions of other pairings, but nothing huge. Some brief, onesided TenIno, NejiTen. Some InoHina.**

_If it's not one problem, it's another_, though the brunette, ready to break something, hurt something, create some sort of damage, _anything_ to relieve her of this anger. She wasn't always like this, wasn't always so angry and violent, radiating bloodlust. No, she was usually quite agreeable, actually, but she had just about had it with everything.

There was, for one thing, the crap she had to put up with on a daily basis involving her prissy, asshole of a friend, Neji, who had finally pushed her too far. She just couldn't do anything without him finding some sort of fault and criticizing her, not to mention how hypocritical he always was. Oh, heaven forbid that he had to do what he expected of other people.

No, she was not perfect. No, she was not going to do everything he said he considered right for her to do, just because he said so. And, no, she was not going to refrain from pointing out when he scolded someone for doing something that he himself had recently done. She had actually gotten somewhat used to it, but he had crossed the line.

How _dare_ he suggest that she go to the Halloween party as his date? She had been expecting for him to ask her ask friends, but to ask her in the way he did…she could punch him, she really could. She wished that she had. He had, she could hardly believe, said that she should go with him so that others wouldn't suspect that she was a lesbian and, also, that maybe she might change her mind about this little phase and go out with someone more fitting.

That little bastard.

A phase, sure, that explained why she had never, ever once been interested in males and had been chasing Ino for all these years. He could take his stupidity somewhere else for all she cared.

And Ino! Another source of her problems. The blonde beauty hadn't done anything, really, or at least not intentionally. She had, for a long time, had some sort of crush on Ino and had been intent on finally getting her, that night at the Halloween party. Sure, the blue eyed girl had said she was straight for a long time, but wishful thinking always ruled over common sense. Perhaps she was at least bi!

Not wishful enough, it seemed, for Ino revealed that, not only was she bi, but she was now dating Hinata! The bitch hadn't even thought to pursue her good friend who had been interested in her…not that the interest had ever really been known at all.

Still, there she found herself, alone before the party, more angry than excited. Tenten just wanted to get this hellish night over with.

~X~

If anyone noticed how angry the witch was, they didn't say anything. In fact, everyone seemed to be smart enough to leave the brunette alone as she stayed off to the side, away from all the action.

This was not how she had pictured the evening weeks ago, when she had been excited about it. She wasn't fuming and alone, she was dancing and happy in that happy little vision that she had had when she had first decided to come here. And why should she let two people ruin it?

There was no reason for that and with her new thought in mind, she abandoned the wall and all but threw herself onto the dance floor. She didn't know any of the dances that people were doing anymore, nor was she ever very good at learning them. If someone were to call out for her to do some step, she'd be completely and totally confused. She instead preferred to move with the music. The music controlled her, not the steps that people came up with.

And so she moved freely, as if each part of her were moving on its own, but to the same song, the same music. Songs would change and so would the steps of others, and though she slowed or sped up, it was as though she never stopped, as though it were one dance, one song.

Others soon took note of this phenomenon on the dance floor, and backed off, stopped their movements, their steps looking foolish in comparison to her. They instead only watched as the miracle continued to happen before them, no one daring to join. No one but her.

She took no notice of being watched until the young woman walked, slowly, towards her, smirking. She had golden hair, teal eyes, long legs, and was also a witch on this night. Tenten knew her slightly; it was Temari, a friend of a friend, but she never expected this girl to come to join her dancing on this night.

The two witches danced, movements in sync, with each other and the music. It was magic, as if they really were witches and this dance was a way of casting their spell on the other guests at the party; on each other. Neither seemed to grow tired as the night continued; even if they were, they didn't dare to end the moment, not now, after it had become so perfect.

Needless to say, Tenten's bad mood was one hundred percent gone as she danced it all away, forgot all of her problems by dancing with the other witch. A smile that wouldn't go away set in and as the last song of the night ended, the magic of her dance ended, she knew that things were just fine.

As she left, as she walked away from the other witch, things were fine. There were no problems, there was no more heart break, and everything was just fine. As she went to leave and felt the hand of the other witch on her, as she turned around, everything was fine.

As the two witches brushed lips, for just a second, things were more than fine. Tenten knew that, even if it were just for tonight, things were perfect.

**A/N: I don't know how I managed to get through this. I had killer writer's block. At first, it poured out of me because I was pounding on my keys in anger, but once the anger subsided…I didn't know what to do.**


End file.
